<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning of a Road Trip by MurderousMirages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560025">The Beginning of a Road Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousMirages/pseuds/MurderousMirages'>MurderousMirages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Medication, Old Work, alice cooper is not a good mom, its bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderousMirages/pseuds/MurderousMirages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper goes on a road trip, despite her mothers wishes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Beginning of a Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tumblr - @damngoodgirl, send me asks <br/>this is from an old wattpad acc - @pegsANDmax</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Archie, decided that when his father had one week left after having the rented station wagon, Archie came up with the best idea. Calling up Betty to ask her what she thought of the idea, he called Veronica, Jughead, and Kevin. But the redhead girl of the name Cheryl Bombshell had overheard the group talking about the trip in the student lounge and just had to include herself. So they were scheduled to leave in the morning. Betty had yet to tell her mother and was sitting on her bed in the pastel shorts and pink tank that her mother had bought her the day before, her packed bags staring at her. "What would you say, Betty?" she thought "What would you say to your mother. Oh, hey I'm going on a road trip with the people that you hate and you would kill me if I go with, I know you hate them, but whatever." her mother would slap her then lock her in her room. But like whatever. But to think about the trip! Betty smiles to herself at the thought of Archie, hoping that it'll give her the sparks she needs, to face her mother. Her smile fades as she drifts to sleep, thinking of the events that would occur on the next day.  </p><p>BETTY COOPER'S POV</p><p>I lay awake in my bed, patiently waiting for my alarm to go off. But when I hear it, I just want to lay asleep a little longer. </p><p>"Elizabeth! Breakfast is ready!" My mom yells, at what seems to be the top of her lungs. "Better be down here in ten!" </p><p>Dear God, mother. I'm going to be on a road trip in a few hours, I dress in a pair of jeans with a blue knit top, and to top it off a pair of boots. As I make my way downstairs I feel a sense of dread pile up, I rush to the nearest bathroom and I puke my guts out. </p><p>"Elizabeth! What in the world are you doing?" </p><p>"Puking." </p><p>"Get up and eat breakfast will you."</p><p>I wipe my mouth off and sit at the table shaking after I finish my first pancake and a cup of orange juice. "Mom, I'm going to be gone for a few days."</p><p>"Elizabeth? What do you mean?" </p><p>"I'm going on a road trip with some friends."   </p><p>"When is this and did I approve?" </p><p>"Today at nine." </p><p>"Elizabeth," my mother stands up. "You are not going anywhere. This is unacceptable." </p><p>"Sorry, mom I'm going." My nails are digging into my skin, and it hurts, but the pain doesn't bother me anymore. </p><p>"And you tell me this now? Elizabeth you cannot go, when were you exactly going to tell me this?" </p><p>"Why can't I go? let me guess, I have studies, chores because it's unacceptable!?" I yell, tears in the corners of my eye. "I'm not a child anymore, how much you try and control my life, its no use. I am not your toy! And don't tell me this is for my own good. I'm going whether you like it or not." </p><p>I rush upstairs running into the bathroom I open my palms and I wince at the blood. My nails have carved into my palms, not the first time. Taking a deep breath I sit on my bed picking up the nearest book popping a few pills into my mouth as well. </p><p>*****</p><p>Fifteen before I am about to leave, I can see Archie loading the rest of the group's bags. </p><p>"Elizabeth, where do you think you are going?" </p><p>"Mom," There sitting on the couch is Alice Cooper, looking at me with a death stare that would fry anybody but me. "I told you that I am going on that trip." </p><p>"You know what," Alice Cooper is mad, and that is very very bad. "If you want to go ahead and disobey me, you might as well not bother coming home. If you have such great friends and you think that you are able to have good judgment, then really don't bother coming home." </p><p>With a stone-cold gaze, I stare back, waiting for her to break. "Fine with me. Excuse me I have a road trip to get to." </p><p>"Leave, I don't ever want to see you again."  There it was a crack in the ice. I leave the house slamming the door as hard as I could behind me. Smiling when I hear my mother yell. </p><p>"Hey Arch." I place my bags down. </p><p>"Hey, Bets. I see you have your bags," he replies without a glance, my body slightly shakes. </p><p>"Yeah, is everyone here?" </p><p>"I think?" </p><p>"Hey B!" </p><p>"Ronnie, how are you?" </p><p>"Doing fine and you?" </p><p>"Could be better." I reply with a 'perfect' smile on my face. </p><p>"We were just getting seating arrangements settled. You'll be sitting with Jughead in the back, Archie and I will be sitting up front, and Kevin and Cheryl will be sitting in the middle. So guess wha-." </p><p>"Hey, Betty isn't that crazy?" Ronnie places her hand over her forehead dramatically. </p><p>"Uh, what?" </p><p>"Are you ok?" </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine really. Um, we should really get on the road." </p><p>"Yeah! Archie are we ready to go?" </p><p>"Yep! All set."</p><p>"All right everyone in the car!" </p><p>As everyone piles into the car, Jughead sends a nervous smile at me. </p><p>"Hey guess we'll be sitting together."</p><p>"I guess so." </p><p>*****</p><p>3rd POV</p><p>Halfway through the ride, Betty's eyes start to drop. While Betty was fighting sleep Jughead was typing on his computer. The noise of the keyboard putting Betty into a glaze. Veronica and Kevin were wake with Kevin driving so Archie could sleep. They were playing the most intense license plate game ever played. Betty was putting her head against the side of the van, that it was such a bother to Jughead's typing that he gave in and said, "Hey Betty if you really need to sleep you can lay on my shoulder." </p><p>"No Jug, its fine really. I just..." Never mind what she was going to say after Betty just took a long sigh and listened to Jughead type, while of course was to lay on his shoulder. Betty soon drifted off, with a nightmare, because no sleep is complete without one. </p><p>While she was thrashing in her sleep, and the group was about to stop at a gas station soon. Jughead suddenly stopped typing. "Betty?" </p><p>"No no!" She was mumbling in her sleep, too soft for anyone else to hear.</p><p>"Betty?!" Jughead put his computer up and shook her awake. </p><p>"Juggie?" Betty opens her eyes and sits up. "What happened."</p><p>"You were talking in your sleep."</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine." But Betty looks away trying to avoid his gaze, hugging herself.</p><p>"You sure? If you need anything I'm here."</p><p>"Thanks, Juggie." Even despite her words, tears are falling down Betty's cheeks. </p><p>"Hey, Hey." He puts his arms around her pulling her close, letting her cry into his shirt. They laid there for a few minutes. While Jughead put his chin on her head. </p><p>"Juggie," Betty says planting a quick kiss on his cheek. </p><p>"Yes, Bets?" He looks up, still holding her. </p><p>No response, but Betty looks up at him snuggling into his chest. </p><p>"My mom kicked me out, I have no place to go." </p><p>*****</p><p>JUGHEAD'S POV</p><p>  I stayed over at Archie's, but sadly I slept on the couch, thanks to, Veronica, who stole the extra mattress for God knows why. The couple woke me up a little too early for my liking. </p><p>"Hey Jug! We have the seating chart ready if you want to take a look."</p><p> "Hey Jug, breakfast is in the kitchen."</p><p>Takes me a few minutes but soon I'm up and running. </p><p>"Here." Veronica shoves a piece of paper into my hands. "You'll be sitting with Betty."  </p><p>Betty Cooper, the golden girl, the perfect one, the girl next door, and of course the cutest freaking girl ever. </p><p>"Cool." </p><p>"That's it?!" Veronica questions pressing on the subject. </p><p>"Yeah, why?" </p><p>"Oh, no reason really," she says quickly, dashing off to find Archie.</p><p>*****</p><p>By the time they had gone to their destination, the two were sitting in the back curled and leaning into each other. </p><p>"Archie, look." Veronica pointed to the two tangled in each other, smiling happily. </p><p>"Wow V, you really are something else." Archie replies in awe. </p><p>*****</p><p>JUGHEAD JONES'S POV</p><p>I feel someone move against me. I groggily wake up my eyes still adjusting to my surroundings. I feel someone or something shift against me. Betty. </p><p>"Hey Betts." I say, everyone has already left the car. </p><p>"Jug." she looks up her eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Come on you love birds! Help us with dinner!" We hear Veronica shout from the front porch, with a grinning Cheryl behind her. </p><p>"Well," I say as I get up pointing at the door. "After you." </p><p>She grins at me wide shinning grin. "Well thank you." She hops out of the car, walking to Veronica.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>